equal_lovefandomcom-20200214-history
Zurui yo Zurui ne (Song)
Zurui yo Zurui ne is the main song of =LOVE's 6th single Zurui yo Zurui ne. Information *'Artist:' ＝LOVE *'Kanji Title:' ズルいよ ズルいね *'Romaji Title:' Zurui yo Zurui ne *'English Title:' It's Not Fair, Not Fair *'Single:' Zurui yo Zurui ne (＝LOVE) Technical Information * Lyrics: Sashihara Rino * Composition: Nagasawa Chiaki, Nagano Saori * Arrangement: Yuasa Atsushi * MV director: Yamagishi Santa * Center: Saito Nagisa English translation of lyrics It's Not Fair, Not Fair (It's not fair) I'll never feel like this again. (Not fair) "I love you" runs without knowing the goal. (It's not fair) Thank you, (Not fair) Someone I'll never meet again. I still think about you. You get on a 7 a.m. train Only when it rains heavily. I remember your face Looking shyly at me even after 3 years. Ah, I'm waiting for our next meeting In the red dress that you complimented me on. Even though it's raining today You're not in the 2nd railcar. (Hey) In a desired city (Hey) At what moon are you looking at? (Hey) Who are you thinking about? "I don't wish for your misfortune" "So please" "Don't become happy!" (It's not fair) You've made me love you then suddenly disappear. (Not fair) Snow White is waiting for a kiss (It's not fair) Without noticing it (Not fair) I keep my eyes shut. (It's not fair) I'll never feel like this again. (Not fair) "I love you" runs without knowing the goal. (It's not fair) Thank you, (Not fair) Someone I'll never meet again. I still think about you. Difficult movies and taste of coffee - You've taught me everything. I recall a straight look you had When you talked about things you loved. The autumn leaves when stepped on make sound and die Leaving not even a trace of their lives. God, please convey it somehow That you were beautiful. (Stop) It's useless. (Ah) I know that. (But) I keep thinking about it. "If I cried aloud" "Would you turn back?" Embrace me One more time! (Lovin' you) The reason why tears are transparent (Missing you) Is because they are lost in the rain. (Lovin' you) Have you noticed them? (Missing you) Please rain more. (Lovin' you) With opposite of soft smile (Missing you) With thin adult fingertips (Lovin' you) You've put (Missing you) A heartbreaking spell on me. And I remain under it. Just you. Dazzled by the autumn wind. When I squeeze my eyes shut Could the reminiscence of you Please disappear from my memory? However... (It's not fair) You've made me love you then suddenly disappear. (Not fair) Snow White is waiting for a kiss (It's not fair) Without noticing it (Not fair) I keep my eyes shut. (It's not fair) Wearing the color you disliked (Not fair) Let's wait for the snow we saw together. (It's not fair) Thank you, (Not fair) Someone I'll never meet again. I still think about you. Music Video Category:2019 Songs Category:2019 Releases Category:＝LOVE Songs